In the related art, when operations relating to commercial transactions such as ordering merchandise, paying a charge, or receiving a product, etc., differ with respect to time and position, such as, for example, in cases of a purchaser making a reservation in advance in order to purchase merchandise, or in cases where a purchaser receives merchandise purchased by an electronic commercial transaction via the Internet at a shop such as their nearest convenience store, the shop assistant in the shop that is handing over the merchandise asks the purchaser to disclose personal information such as their name, address, and telephone number etc. in order to confirm whether or not the person coming to the shop is the purchaser of the merchandise. Alternatively, by distributing prescribed reservation tokens and exchange tokens to purchasers beforehand on the sales side, the shop assistant handing over the merchandise can confirm whether or not the customer coming to the shop is the purchaser to whom the merchandise is to be handed over to by presenting the distributed reservation tokens and exchange tokens to customers.
However, in the case described above, it is necessary for the purchaser of the merchandise to provide their personal information. In particular, in cases where the provided personal information is saved on a computer in a shop, there is the fear the information provided may be misappropriated for other uses or may be disclosed.
Further, in cases where prescribed reservation tokens and exchange tokens are distributed in advance at places selling the merchandise, there is the fear that the reservation tokens and exchange tokens may be fraudulently made or may be copied.